<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kindergarden Oneshots by Cherryplasy11</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819358">Kindergarden Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11'>Cherryplasy11</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kindergarten (Video Games 2017 2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Expect anything, Fluff, Gay, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need sleep, Incest, Its like 3am as i write this, Multi, Smut, The Author Regrets Nothing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:01:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>486</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24819358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cherryplasy11/pseuds/Cherryplasy11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Heads  up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>HEADS UP</h1><ul>
<li>
<strong>Expect any </strong><b>thing</b>
</li>
<li><strong>Smut</strong></li>
<li><strong>Angst</strong></li>
<li><strong>Fluff</strong></li>
<li><b>They are in high school! (Or older)No younger then 16 years old,<strike>as that's the lowest of the age of consent  I know about.*</strike></b></li>
<li><b>They are at least sophomores(Nearing the end of term)</b></li>
<li><strong>The principles are DEAD! This is fallowing the canonical endings.(But penny is alive)</strong></li>
</ul><p> </p><p>
  <b>*Edit:I will update this as 9 is the youngest age consent I now know about (I now know about there are some places that don't even have one) but 16 is the youngest i'm comfortable writing about.  </b>
  <b>Thank you MaySake74 for giving me the information,as i live in a county where its 18 as the consent age.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Monty x Felix Part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h3>Warning: Monty needs a wheel chair,He is Paralyzed. Felix Is a good husband,MPreg.</h3><p>Note:I AM NOT PARALYZED! IF I GET ANYTHING WRONG ANYONE WHO IS PARALYZED PLEASE CORRECT ME! </p><p>I did research and made sure this was as accurate as I could make it.</p><p>-----------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Felix had made a list of all the things his husband needs(or doesn't)help with.</p><p> </p><p>1.He may need help to get in bed-but he usually doesn't</p><p>             Monty was changing into his bed pants as his husband was getting into bed.  He Moved to where he can Get into bed easily,he locked the wheelchair and takes a deeps breath as he picks him self up and gets into bed with some difficulty. He Was sitting on the bed now as he moved his limp legs onto the bed. "Need help?" Felix asked. "N-Not now..." Monty said as he took off his glasses onto the side table he reached and pulled the blanket up laying down. He moved to where he was able to be in his husbands arms.  He cuddled the other's side as he closed his eyes. He felt the other kiss his forehead as he fell asleep. Felix smiled softly before falling asleep him self. </p><p> </p><p> 2. Taking a bath-Make sure he can get to his wheel chair easily or he <span class="u"><strong><em>will</em></strong></span> fall. </p><p>         Felix was in his office doing paperwork. He sighed out shakily as he popped his back. He jumped hearing a thud causing him to quickly run to the noise. He saw Monty on the ground holding his side in pain. Felix quickly ran over and helped the other up. He sat the other in the wheel chair and handed him the towel.The room was silent as Monty dried him self off. </p><p>3. He likes to cuddle,If he is sick. </p><p>        Felix had his face in the back of Monty's neck as the other curled around a pillow. His hands around the others stomach gently rubbing his stomach that had a small bump on it. He smiled softly and kissed it. He heard the other groan as he curled up more. Felix felt the other roll over and looked down. Monty looked up at him glaring slightly.  </p><p>    </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>